Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu 2 Rozdział VIII „Rycerz i zabójca”
Witam was wszystkich. Ten rozdział jest dedykowany osobom:Tymbark-001 , Zocha212 i Użytkownik Wikii(ktokolwiek to jest), ponieważ zostawiły swoje komentarze pod wcześniejszym rozdziałem. Zapamiętajcie sobie historię o rycerzu i zabójcy ponieważ jest ona ważna. A i kto odpowie z jakiego filmu jest opowieść o smoku dostanie dedyka (każdy kto powie,) nie porzedłuzając, zapraszam :) „Rycerz i zabójca” Podczas gdy Rarik i Elsa tańczyli Anna z Kristoffem poszli na balkon. Usiedli na kamiennej poręczy i przez chwile patrzyli w gwiazdy. -Gdy byłem mały - Bjorgman zaczął rozmowę – trole opowiadały mi o nich historię. Mówiły, że w gwiazdach zapisana jest przeszłość, teraźniejszość a nawet przyszłość. Wiesz na przykład, że każdy z gwiazdozbiorów ma swoją własną opowieść? -Znasz je? -Oczywiście. Były to idealne opowieści na dobranoc. O na przykład te. Co ci one przypominają?- Wskazał na pewien punkt na niebie. -Wygląda jak lina.* -Lina? -No lina, a do niej przywiązany kamyk. -Yyy. No owszem. Ale jeśli sobie wyobrazisz to może być to też smok. O nim jest też opowieść zapisana w gwiazdach. Smok ten oddał połowę serca by uratować przyszłego króla. Jednak książę gdy objął władze stał się zły, wszystkich którzy mu się sprzeciwiali kazał albo wygnać albo skazywał na więzienie. Nauczyciel księcia widząc jak się jego przyjaciel zmienił poprzysiągł zemstę na smoku który oddał połowę swojego serca. Obwiniał go o przemianę. Przez lata polował na te stworzenia, aż został już tylko jeden na całym świecie. To był właśnie ten smok. Jednak nie zabił go. Został jego przyjacielem. Razem pokonali złego króla, lecz smok musiał oddać swoje życie za ludzi.W nagrodę za swoje poświęcenie, dostał miejsce wśród gwiazd. -A jak się ten smok nazywał? -Draco. -A ten gwiazdozbiór o czym mówi? - Wskazała na zbiór gwiazd przypominający dwóch ludzi. Jeden dzierżył miecz, a drugi sztylet. -To gwiazdozbiór rycerza i zabójcy. Pierwszy z nich walczył za króla. Nie zawsze w dobrej sprawie, Jednak zawsze był wierny władcy. -A zabójca? -Też pracował dla króla, jednak on nie miał honoru, dążył do celu nie bacząc na środki. Pewnego razu sprzeciwił się władcy i został okrzyknięty zdrajcą. Jednak zabójca doszedł do wniosku, ze to on został zdradzony. Od tego czasu pałał zemstą, która całkowicie go pochłonęła... -A jak się oni nazywali? -Rycerz zwał się Drengur, a imienia zabójcy nie było w tej historii. Zawsze zostawiał po sobie inicjały R.S. „S” to był skrót od przydomku który otrzymał: Svikarim (po islandzku zdrajca), a „R” zapewne od imienia. -Jaka jest twoja ulubiona? -Ta. - wskazał na gwiazdy przypominające kobietę w sukni.- Opowiada o pewnej rudowłosej dziewczynie. Była księżniczką, jednak zamiast wyjść za księcia poznała ubogiego dostawcę lodu i z nim została. Anna uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że Kristoff zmyślił tą ostatnią opowieść. Już miała go pocałować, gdy z sali balowej zaczęły dobiegać dziwne dźwięki. -Co to?- Bjorgman wykonał ruch jakby miał wstać i pójść sprawdzić. -Ech wy zawsze zmieniacie temat gdy robi się romantycznie.- Anna nie chciała czekać więc po prostu przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. W tym momencie przez drzwi zdobione witrażami wpadł Rarik. Nie otwierał ich po prost wpadł w nie z rozbiegu. Rozbił je na kawałki co nie było trudne gdyż były one w większości wykonane ze szkła a drewno pełniło rolę czegoś co miało łączyć witraże umieszczone na nich. -To nie był najlepszy pomysł.-Pomyślał na głos, po czym zwrócił się do pary. - nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Podbiegł do poręczy i wychylił się by stwierdzić, że jest za wysoko na skok. W tym momencie dostał w tył głowy rękojeścią miecza od jednego ze strażników. Stracił przytomność i został zawleczony do więzienia. Bal trwał dalej ale ani Elsa ani Anna nie była szczęśliwa. Rudowłosa uśmiechała się tylko do Kristoffa, ale uśmiech był wymuszony. Miała na sumieniu to, że Rarik spędzi teraz życie w więzieniu w końcu to ona kazała mu tu przyjść... C.D.N. Piszcie komentarze, spekulujcie, no i odpowiadajcie na pytanie zadane we wstępie. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas i pozdrawiam :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania